1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rotor blade of a wind power installation and a wind power installation having such a rotor blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades of the most widely varying design configurations have already long been known. Known rotor blades can be made from various materials such as for example aluminum, titanium, steel, composite fiber material (glass, carbon or aramide fibers), wood and the like. Irrespective of the geometrical configuration of the rotor blade material however all rotor blades are generally of a uniform color. In that respect a white coat of paint is preferred.
It is also known for a rotor blade to be provided with a signal-red coat of paint in the rotor blade tip region, which is required in particular when a wind power installation is located in the region of an airdrome or airport or a flight zone so that the wind power installation or the rotor blades can be better seen by flight traffic.
Wind power installations, like all building constructions, represent to a certain degree foreign bodies on the natural landscape. Admittedly, society accepts and welcomes the fact that wind power installations are used, because power can be very effectively produced therewith by a regenerative procedure, but nonetheless residents who live in the proximity of a wind power installation also repeatedly feel they are adversely affected by wind power installations.